Fading Like A Flower
by prieta.linda
Summary: I'm frightened... Cloud, Zack, Tifa, I'm frightened...


Please be gentle! My first story...

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin!

…_I feel I'm fading like a flower _

Tell me why  
When I scream there's no reply  
When I reach out there's nothing to find  
When I sleep I break down and cry  
Cry, yeah

Fading Like A Flower – Roxette

_I'm frightened. Cloud, Zack, Tifa, I'm frightened._

She was praying. Well, not praying so much as desperately begging for the planet to hear her fervent cry for help.

_I have to be strong…but…I-I don't want to be strong. Not now. Not when I feel so…alone._

She could hear voices, calm and soothing. The voices of her people.

_The Cetra…_

She stiffened, and the voices of the Ancients began to grow in excitement.

_Cloud's here…they're all here. Are they here…for me?_

She could sense his footsteps, getting closer, yet, sounding so foreboding.

_Almost as if I'm in danger. I know I really shouldn't have come out here by myself, but somehow…I was called here. I'm here for a reason, I have to pray. I didn't want him to worry! I didn't want any of them to worry. That's why…I had to tell him I was leaving._

It scared her just how tense she was, knuckles the color of ivory.

_I told him I was coming back. That I'd see him again! Didn't he believe me? I have to go back…_

Somehow, by instinct, she knew not to turn around at Tifa's scream for Cloud to stop, and continued to pray, hands clutching tighter, palms sweating, and now she was nervous.

_Something's going to happen. But what? They're getting louder – almost screaming in my ears. What's going on? I can't move anymore! What's going to happen? Cloud, Zack, Tifa, I'm frightened. I'm so terribly afraid…why am I afraid? What am I afraid of? _

The voices of the Cetra had escalated in volume, so loud that she wanted to claw at her ears and forcefully rip the voices from her mind. At least, she would've if she'd been able to move.

The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach grew larger and larger and seemed to coil tightly, so very tight.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to get up and run and run and run as far away from this place as possible. But most of all, she wanted to scream.

For Cloud to protect her, even though he had already over compensated for his promise of being her body guard. To scream at him she was sorry for all the trouble she had caused. To tell him, she loved him. She knew that one day, he would find the real Cloud again. She would love to meet that side of him. The real him.

For Zack, because he was safe. How could he have left her all alone? She had waited for him. She would've married him. She had loved him. He had made her feel so safe and precious. Like she was special. Now she knew she was, but wasn't entirely sure she liked this kind of special.

For Tifa, her best friend, how sorry she was for slowly stealing away Cloud's affections from her, but it just wasn't fair. She loved him too, couldn't she see that? She wanted to tell her how thankful she was, that even though there was always stress between her Tifa, and Cloud, Tifa had always been her friend first.

For the rest of AVALANCHE, for them to be careful and stay out of harm's way.

For Barret, to stay strong, and to tell him he needed to spend more time with Marlene and take better care of her, and that she was glad he loved the little girl so much

For Red XIII, to tell him how good a job he was doing of trying to protect his home. She wanted to let him know that growing up was not a race, and to enjoy his childhood while he was still able.

For Cid, that he would accomplish his dream, and to make sure he took her for a ride someday. To scream at him he needed to treat Shera better.

For Yuffie, that she was growing up just fine, (A little bratty, but then again, who wasn't at age sixteen) and that her bright, exuberant personality was genuinely appreciated even though sometimes it was kind of annoying.

For Vincent, that he was punishing himself too hard, and that there was nothing he could've done to change his beloved's mind. He needed to move on, but better yet he needed someone to help him move on. Her mind drifted to Tifa.

Most of all, she wanted to speak with Elmyra, one last time.

_Why am I thinking like this all of a sudden? Like I'm going to die? I'll see her again, won't I?_

The cries grew louder, no longer cries, no longer voices. Just pure, loud _sound_ resonating in her head.

The coil of dread in her stomach snapped. She was finally able to move and her head jerked back, eyes slipping open for one last second.

She felt no pain when the Masamune pierced her abdomen. Her mind cleared and she was finally able to comprehend what the Cetra were telling her, their voice once more warm and soothing, but now congratulating. Suddenly, she comprehended…she was dying. Somehow, the fact didn't really bother her anymore.

_I did well? So, I did it after all. Holy has been summoned.. I did it…for you._

Her eyes, wide sparkling emeralds, finally slid shut, sooty lashes coming to rest on apple blossom cheeks. As her body swayed to the side, she felt her mother's materia, sacred Holy, fall from her braid, ribbon coming undone for chestnut waves to wrap around her slender frame.

_I'll see you again someday, Cloud. Until, then…Goodbye._

_Take care of him, Tifa…_

_Thank you, for everything, Mom. I'm so sorry, please don't cry for me._

Hearing her name, she opened her eyes, only to see a familiar raven haired man, and an older woman she had only remembered in her dreams.

_I'm home now._


End file.
